Trey Barker (Road to Survival)
Trey Barker, commonly known as Barker, is a novel adapted, playable, and main character as well as an antagonist who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is a former resident of Woodbury and is a friend of Major Gene Gavin. He has his own personal story, Barker's Story, in which he plays as the protagonist, and the primary antagonist of Area 6. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' To Be Added 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' To Be Added 'Area 6 - Steel Bridge' To Be Added Roadmap - Barker's Story To Be Added As A Playable Character Barker Note: This character is only playable as an ally in game. In order to add this character to your team, hacking and character editing is required. *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Common (1 Star) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +10% HP. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spray and Pray (Deal 110% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjecent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Barker (Ally) Note: This character is only playable as an ally in game. There is no other way to obtain this character. * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Calm Shot (Deal 200% damage to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Special Weapon: Barker's Cleaving Sickles ** Slot 1: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Splash Damage (When attacking, a better chance to attack all enemies adjacent to the target with 80% attack.) Barker (Playable) * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Twin Strikes (Deal 325% damage and -20 AP to up to 2 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Special Weapon: Barker's Cleaving Sickles ** Slot 1: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Splash Damage (When attacking, a better chance to attack all enemies adjacent to the target with 80% attack.) Barker NOTE: This character is only obtainable through character ascendance. * Persona: Leader * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get 30% defense against Alert characters. All teamates get a meduim bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Low Profile (Fully heal up to 3 teammates. All teammates get camouflage for 1 turn.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. In-Game Decisions 'Barker Shot by Hero Player ''(Dead) *If the Hero Player chooses to execute Trey, the Hero Player will shoot him in the chest killing him instantly. '''Barker Bitten by Walker (''Undead) *If the Hero Player chooses to leave Trey for walkers, he will be devoured and later turn. Death ;Killed By *Hero Player ''(Determinant) *Zombies (Determinant) After a fight between Barker's group and the Hero player, you have the choice to shoot Barker in the head, or leave him to be devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Trey has killed: *Jim (Determinant) *Gene Gavin (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly many unnamed people Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 1 - Homemart *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 6 - Steel Bridge *Roadmap - Barker's Story Trivia *Barker is one of two characters to have Spray And Pray as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Randall. *Barker is one of two Common characters to have a leader skill, the other one being The Governor. *Barker (Ally) is one of five characters to have Calm Shot as their Adrenaline Rush, the others being Chris, Danny, Nathan and Nicholas. *Barker (Ally) and Barker (Playable) are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. *Barker (Ally) and Barker (Playable) are two of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *There is only one difference in the Barker appearing as an ally and as a playable character; the Adrenaline Rush. Aside from that, they're the exact same character. *Barker's death differs significantly from his Novel counterpart, as he is killed by the Governor in the Novels. Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Special Weapons Characters Category:Neutralize Category:Determinant Category:Unknown